Communication networks, such as a digital broadband broadcast network, enable end users to receive digital content including video, audio, data, and so forth. Using an electronic device, a user may receive digital content over a communication network, such as a wireless digital broadcast network. An electronic device, such as a mobile device, may receive a program or service in a data or transport stream. The transport stream carries individual elements of the program or service such as the audio, video, or text components of the program or service. In some systems, the electronic device locates the different components of a particular program or service in a data stream through Program Specific Information (PSI) or Service Information (SI) embedded in the data stream. However, PSI or SI signaling may be insufficient in some wireless communications systems, such as Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H) systems. Use of PSI or SI signaling in such systems requires a large amount of bandwidth which is costly, decreases efficiency of the system, and may result in a sub-optimal end user experience
Digital content can be transmitted in a cell within a network. A cell may represent a geographical area that may be covered by a transmitter in a communication network. A network may have multiple cells and cells may be adjacent to other cells. When a device moves between cells, a handover procedure may be initiated. Performing a handover may allow for an electronic device to continue receiving services or programs from the communication network. The processing that occurs during a handover, such as the discovery of services in the neighboring cell, may decrease the efficiency of the system and may result in a sub-optimal end user experience.